


The Broken Find Each Other

by KingofBlue



Series: New Life in the Valley of Stars [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger Management, Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Changelings, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Memes, Mental Breakdown, Mermaids, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexting, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Trans Character, Underage Sex, Vampires, Vessels, Vigilantism, Violent Thoughts, Werewolves, Witchcraft, ancient gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofBlue/pseuds/KingofBlue
Summary: Twelve broken down young adults find refuge in a new town, Stardew Valley.





	The Broken Find Each Other

It’s been about four years since Leon was on the run.

 

They were alone at first, till they met Gemini and the others and slowly but surely became a make-shift family.

 

They were a gang full of oddities to say the least. A former gang leader, a former prostitute, a vessel for an unknown creature, a witch, a werewolf, a mermaid, a vigilante, a drug dealer, a recovering alcoholic, a vampire, a changeling and a doctor made for a strange group of friends.

 

What made them even stranger was the fact that they were going to be living in a rural town and become farmers.

 

It was quite interesting, especially since the others really didn't know how to farm. Well except for Leon who grew up on that exact farm with their grandfather.

 

Leon shifted in their seat looking at the others who were either curled up on one another or on their phones. They were all shit tired, they all have been inside of a cramped five seater CR-V for about three hours and have all been up since 6  in the afternoon and it was 9 in the morning.

 

It was an eventful day that's for sure.

-

_ Earlier that day _

 

Leon was watching the news. Curled up on the couch of their shared apartment with Gemini when the news anchors mentioned their name. Well their old name.

 

_ “It's been about four years since the murder of the famous pimp Gren his men and his family. These murders have also been connected to the leader of the infamous gang, the Crows.  _

 

_ If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of  the leader of the Crows known a Lalit Reddy please contact your local authorities”. _

 

Leon rolled their eyes before turning off the television. They doubted the fact that anyone knew where they were especially with the fact that Gemini helped them ‘princess protection program’ the shit out of their appearance.

But still, Leon felt the anxiety pool up in their gut as they walked around the apartment. Almost all the pictures were of Gemini and their friends, Leon had exactly one picture of them. As a matter of fact, the whole apartment had nothing of Leon in it  just in case the cops got a little too close to finding out who Leon was, Leon could leave without a trace of them being there.

 

Though the desk that resided in Gemini’s and their room had a couple things of theirs. Notebooks that acted as diaries, gifts from their friends from over the years and an old sealed away letter that was from their grandfather.

 

If Leon could remember correctly there was a deed to their grandfathers old farm house sealed away with that letter. 

 

They remember the words of their grandfather. 

 

_ “Only open this letter, little one when you need dire change in you life” _

 

Well they don’t necessarily require change, the police haven't been able to get them for four years and they look nothing like they were before. But it would be good to get out of the city and go to a new place with a clean slate where no one knows who you are or what you’ve done.

 

Huffing, Leon left the living room and made their way to their shared room. The apartment belongs to Gemini but said female lets Leon live with her.

 

Opening the desk drawer Leon pulled out the letter and finally open it after what felt like eons.

 

“ _ “If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.” _

 

They really had to show Ethan this letter, gives off a little witch vibe like said male.

 

“Is someone like me even ready for a huge change like this?” Leon asked themselves. They grew up on that farm but after their grandfather died no one really went to check on it anymore.

Sighing Leon placed the letter down on the drawer next to the deed of their grandfathers farmland before wiping out their phone to text their group chat with their friends.

 

_ Knifetomeetyou: Yo fuckers. _

 

_ Hentai Witch: What bitch? _

 

_ Sexinthecity: GO TO SLEEP YA DAMN SCARECROW _

 

_ Hentai Witch: Never _

 

_ Knifetomeetyou: I finally opened my gramps letter, guess who got farmland sluts _

 

_ Thisdoesnotsparkjoy: I knew some of us would have left the city to become cowboys but I thought it would be Orion and Ethan _

 

_ Hentai Witch: I WANNA BE _

 

_ Un Poco Loco: A COWBOY BABY _

 

_ Knifetomeetyou: That's the thing. I could technically go claim my gramps old farmland in the town that he lived in and start a farm life but… _

 

_ DumbBottomDisease: You say I as if you could actually get away from our gay asses. _

 

_ Knifetomeetyou: So if I were to send a letter telling the mayor of the town  that I was going to claim my grandfather's land and live their, ya would live with me? _

 

_ Sexinthecity: Of course Honey, as if I'd leave my darlings all alone. _

 

_ Hentai Witch: YEAH YEAH YEAH _

 

_ Un Poco Loco: What the hentai said _

 

_ Thisdoesnotsparkjoy: Fuck yeah my dude _ _! I'm with the others btw were being gay in the park and they all said ‘hell yeah’ _

 

_ Knifetomeetyou: Awe shit y'all. Ya make my dumb dead heart all warm _

 

_ Thisdoesnotsparkjoy: Oh no their already speak south _

 

_ Knifetomeetyou: Never mine y'all gonna die _

 

_ Sexinthecity: Both of you behave or ima let Scarecrow through you both across the room _

 

_ Hentai Witch: UwU _

 

_ Un Poco Loco: Oh no you let the ultra instinct gay out _

 

_ DumbBottomDisease: Hush all of you  _

 

Leon grinned turning off their phone before rummaging around the desk. They had a letter to write after all.


End file.
